Multi-antenna techniques can significantly increase the data rates and reliability of a wireless communication system. The performance is particularly improved if both the transmitter and the receiver are equipped with multiple antennas, which results in a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication channel. Such systems and/or related techniques are commonly referred to as MIMO.
The Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, which is a standard defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), is currently evolving with enhanced MIMO support. A core component in LTE is the support of MIMO antenna deployments and MIMO related techniques. A current working assumption in LTE-Advanced is the support of an 8-layer spatial multiplexing mode, possibly with channel dependent precoding. The focus of the spatial multiplexing mode is to achieve high data rates in favorable channel conditions. An illustration of the spatial multiplexing mode is provided in FIG. 1.
As seen in FIG. 1, the information carrying symbol vector s is multiplied by an NT×r precoder matrix WNT×r, which serves to distribute the transmit energy in a subspace of the NT (corresponding to NT antenna ports) dimensional vector space. The precoder matrix is typically selected from a codebook of possible precoder matrices, and typically indicated by means of a precoder matrix indicator (PMI). The PMI specifies a unique precoder matrix in the codebook. If the precoder matrix is confined to have orthonormal columns, then the design of the codebook of precoder matrices corresponds to a Grassmannian subspace packing problem. Each of the r symbols in s corresponds to a layer and r is referred to as the transmission rank. In this way, spatial multiplexing is achieved since multiple symbols can be transmitted simultaneously over the same resource element (RE). The number of symbols r is typically adapted to suit the current channel properties.
LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) in the downlink, and Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) precoded OFDM in the uplink. Therefore, the received NR×1 vector yn for a certain resource element on subcarrier n (or alternatively data RE number n), assuming no inter-cell interference, is thus modeled by Equation (1)yn=HnWNT×rsn+en  (1)where en is a noise and interference vector obtained as realizations of a random process. The precoder, WNT×r, can be a wideband precoder, which is constant over frequency, or frequency selective.
The precoder matrix is often chosen to match the characteristics of the NR×NT MIMO channel H, resulting in so-called channel dependent precoding. This is also commonly referred to as closed-loop precoding and essentially strives for focusing the transmit energy into a subspace which is strong in the sense of conveying much of the transmitted energy to the UE. In addition, the precoder matrix may also be selected to strive for orthogonalizing the channel. This means that the inter-layer interference is reduced after proper linear equalization at the UE.